Red and Black cherry blossom
by Purple Amethyst
Summary: Guess what! another SakuraxItachi! but guys i suck at summaries so please just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! I'm back with a new story. It think I will put _A pink haired girl stole my heart_ aside for some times because I find it a little odd. To be sincere, I feel like I can do better since my English improved a little while I was sick.

Chapter 1  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mould? No. Moisture? Neither. Fish? Yeah fish. It smelt as bad as fishes did when they got half an hour or more out of the water. Sakura grimaced at the bad smell. She could feel the roughness of the cold floor underneath her body. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry but she managed to focus after some minutes. She sat up in pain and creased her eyes a little to see through the darkness of the place. She didn't know where she was or what had happened of her teammates.

Team seven was on their way back to Konoha from an escorting mission when they got attacked by Akatsuki members. Kisame and Itachi. They said they wanted the kuby. But she and Kakashi would never have let them put a finger on him. Sasuke, on the other hand, was trying to control himself from charging at Itachi who didn't even paid him attention.

Seems those years he stayed by Orochimaru's side thought him some self-control. But he ended up killing both Orochimaru and Kabuto before escaping the compound. Being used as a vessel never had been a part of his plan.

But the anger and hatred he felt towards his older brother were too hard to control and he lunged at him. But Itachi, being Itachi, had no problem to get ride of him by knocking him out. His target was the kuby-boy so Sakura could figure that his younger brother wasn't even bothering him at the moment. He charged at Naruto who was well prepared but before he could reach him, Sakura did something the Uchiha didn't expect her to do. She brought her hands together and gathered charkra in her palms before hitting the ground hard, making it break into pieces. She thought for a moment that she saw the eyes of the older Uchiha get wide in surprise. But if he ever let surprise reach his eyes, it disappeared as soon as it came. After the sand slowly made its way back to the large fissure Sakura created, Itachi and his partner were no where to be seen. Everyone was on their guards. Letting it raise-down at this state of the fight could be fatal. Sakura suddenly felt a cold breeze beneath her. She turned around in a reflex and saw two red orbs. And after that, there was nothing.

Seeing that there was no one around, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Enjoyed your sleep kunoichi?" said someone with a rough voice. The said person was sitting in a dark corner of the room his back against the cold wall, legs crossed, he stared into her eyes while eating a fish in a really disgusting way.

"Kisame…"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips before he took another bite of the poor mutilated fish.

"Correct." He grinned, some pieces of fish stock in his teeth. He stood up and threw the rest of it on the dirty floor before walking in her direction. She slowly crawled back her eyes never leaving his. She felt fear blooming in her stomach when her bare chained feet hit the wall. She looked behind her and back at him. He kept walking. He stopped in front of her and stared at her in a devilish way.

"I like your fear kunoichi. It fits your face very well." He grinned.

"I…I don't fear you!" she hissed back.

"We'll see about that." He leaned down and grabbed her throat to lift her up. She gasped in pain and tried to remove his hand. His grin widened. His swung to his left side before throwing her on the hard stone wall. She dropped down and yelled in hard pain. She could feel that some of her ribs were broken.

_What a jerk! Hurting a girl while she can't even stand up! _Yelled inner-Sakura.

He grabbed her hair and lifted her up again. She let out a squeal.

"I never saw such a beautiful face. It emanates so much pain and fear." He said while looking intently at the girl. "It makes me want to torture so much that you will be begging me to end your miserable life." He laughed. When he was about to throw her on the hard wall again she stiffened and closed her eyes thigh waiting to feel the brutal contact with the stones. But surprisingly, it never came.

She opened one eyes cautiously. She saw a large hand gripping Kisame's arm to prevent him from throwing her another time.

"I thought I told you not to harm her Kisame." said the owner of the hand.

"She provoked me, look at her pitiful face. Don't you want to crush it?" He answered grinning at Sakura. She tried to escape his strong grip but she was not far from suffocating.

"Put her down."

"Oh come on! For what purpose did you kidnapped her? She's weak and useless!"

"Put her down, now." replied her strange savior. Kisame growled but obeyed and let go of her hair. "Really wanna remove this _thing_ huh." He spat with an angry tone. He walked toward the long door and turned to throw a deadly glare at Sakura before leaving the cell.

Sakura leaned still on the ground not daring to look at the man standing before her. He leaned down and took her chin in a harsh way before lifting her face up to look at her. Emerald eyes met bloody red ones. Hers showed fear and humiliation. His showed nothing.

_Uchiha Itachi…_

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked in a trembling voice. "What do you want from me?" Her body started to shiver as well as her thin chin.

"You are in no position to ask such questions, medic." He answered in a blank tone. He let go of her soft chin and stood up. He glared at her for a long time, his gaze analyzing her before he turned around to leave.

Sakura started to feel dizzy and tried to fight against the tiredness that was gaining her slowly. The figure of Itachi walking down the hall became blurry and she let her eyelid close mechanically.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kisame is right. She is indeed a very weak kunoichi. _Though Itachi while walking back to his personal room. _Cert her strength surpasses the Godaime's but still, she could never beat one of us without someone else's help. As a matter of fact, she didn't kill Sasori alone. She needed the help of a habile puppeteer. She is a good kunoichi only if her missing skills are completed with someone else's. In other words, her ninja way consist in teamwork. How pitiful. Those Konoha ninjas will never get stronger if they constantly rely on each other_.

Walking down the hall he noticed that Kisame was sleeping, as usual, in a sitting position on the floor. His back was leaning against his room's wooden door and he snored loudly. Itachi shook his head in disbelief and walked pass him.

_Anyway, I don't care about her ninja skills. I only need her medical ones to remove this damn seal._ He jerked inwardly. Entering his bedroom, he closed the wooden door and untied his long Akatsuki cloak. He threw it on a wooden chair with a red cushion, placed in a corner of the room and he landed lazily on his bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and closed his tired eyes.

"I'll wake her up in two days." He mumbled before he fell asleep himself.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunshine made their way trough the bars of the only window Sakura's cell had. They warmed her soft and cold skin. She creased her eyebrow and opened her eyes delicately to gaze at her surrounding.

She was in a small cell that contained an old and almost broken bed and a simple pot to relive herself. The floor and the walls were made of strong stones that were covered of mildew and moisture. The small window on one of the wall was the only source of light of the room. She couldn't believe she was lying in a place that was so dirty and unhygienic. She pushed her palms on the ground in attempt to lift up her upper-body. When she managed to she shook her head lightly to get ride of the dirt stock in her pink hair and turned around to sit on the floor.

"I'm hungry" she said in a weak voice. An apple suddenly rolled on the floor and stopped at the bottom of her half bended legs. She looked before her to see where it came from. But she saw nothing. She took the apple and brushed the dirt away with her delicate fingers before taking a small bite in the juicy fruit. Some juice dripped on her lower lip and she licked it in hurry.

"Taste good?"

She looked up again and saw someone staring at her. Red eyes to be exact.

_Him again…_

He was sitting in a dark corner of the room his back lazily resting against the wall. One of his leg was bended before his chest while the other one was stretched on the floor. His arms were placed behind his head in a lazy manner. His hair were tied up in a low pony-tale and he wore his scratched fort-head protector. He stared at her with a blank look. She stopped chewing and creased her eyes at him as to say she wasn't happy to see him. He smirked at her and let his arms fall to his sides.

"I can take it back if you don't like it." He said in an amused tone. She looked at him intently as to dare him to take HER apple away from her. He closed his eyes still smirking and disappeared quickly. She blinked a couple of time and turned her head around to find him. She almost got an heart attack when she saw him in a squatting position behind her. His face was a inch away from hers. She could almost feel his hot breath on her cold cheek. In a flash he took her apple and disappeared again. She looked at the dark corner again to see him sitting in the same position he did before moving. He rolled a bitten red apple between his long fingers. He looked at her lips intently and then at the place where she had taken a bite and back at her lips. Still looking straight into her water green eyes, he brought the fruit to his lips and bit where she did. Her eyes half-widen while he did it. He smirk inwardly. While chewing, he threw the apple to her knees (because she was now sitting in a geisha like position). She stared intently at the apple but refused to touch it. Seeing that she would not take it again he stood up and headed to the door.

"Be hungry then." He mumbled as he looked straight before him and left the room. Sakura gazed at the fruit for a couple of minute and then kicked it. It rolled on the dirty floor until it reached the wall. She sighed and lied down on the cold floor. She closed her eyes and tried to forget her hunger by thinking of her teammates.

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei… where are you…?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it! First chapter done! I find funny the way I made Itachi acting like a lazy-bum xD oh well…maybe in the next chapter he will be lying on the grass next to Shikamaru and gazing at the clouds into the sky! Ok just kudding guys lol.

See you soon everyone and please review! Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

72 hours. And she counted every seconds of it. During those three days she was held capture by who she presumed being Akatsuki members, nobody brought her food. She felt more hungry and tired than ever. And her broken ribs hadn't been healed yet so it caused her a great deal of pain.

She stared at the apple. It was rotten but if Itachi had not touched it, she might have eaten it. The fact that it was rotten did not matter as much as the fact that Itachi took a bit in it. This man disgusted her in so many ways that she could not bring herself to approach the fruit again just because he touched it. She hated him for the suffering he caused to Sasuke and for the way he killed all those who valued and loved him.

"_How could he…" _She thought while gazing at the spoiled fruit as if it was going to purify itself from his touch. She suddenly heard quick footsteps coming dawn the hall. They stopped in front of her cell's door. She waited for someone to come in but the door did not open. Not utile a few minutes and then it did. Uchiha Itachi was leaning against its frame and looked at her in a pensive way.

"_She is still refusing to eat it. She's quite stubborn." _He thought. "_And she's not going to eat it even if she is willing to dye of hunger. At least my test was worth trying. It's going to take a while to convince her to remove "it"."_

He took the apple and walked toward her. He sit beside her and putted the apple under her nose.

"Why didn't you eat it before it got rotten? He asked in a blank tone as always.

"Because, you touched it." She replied in a tired voice.

"If you don't eat you are going to die."

"I know."

"But I cannot let you die because your death won't benefit me."

She said nothing and closed her eyes. Looking into his sharingan was tiring her even more. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her briefly.

"I need your medical skills medic. So you will eat." He stood up and left the room. He came back half and hour later with a plate containing fumed fish, a bowl of rice and a glass of water. He placed it on the floor near the door.

"Eat." And he left the room again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at the food intently. It looked so delicious even if it was a simple meal. She was so hungry. She crawled slowly to reach the plate and took the chopsticks in a febrile move. She tried to separate them but didn't manage to.

"_I feel so sick. I cannot even bring myself to break a stupid pair of chopsticks…"_

She posed the chopsticks down and took the bowl instead. She managed to shallow the rice quickly using both her hands. She was still lying weakly on the ground for she was not able to sit down. After she finished the rice she took a bit of her small fish but wasn't able to chew it. She let it fall back in the plate and leaned her head down feeling a little dizzy.

Itachi came back about and hour later and found her resting still on the floor before the plate. He sighed inwardly and approached her.

"Eat the fish." He commended her.

"Cannot… chew it…" she whispered weakly.

He leaned down and he rolled her on her back. He slipped a hand under her knees and another under her middle-back to lift her and he placed her between his legs. One of his hands rested on the back of her head to support it. She didn't know what he was doing but was too weak to wonder about it. She just let him do. He stared at her thin face for a moment and thought that she looked very tired. The dark marks under her closed eyes showed that she hadn't slept for days.

"_She really needs to be feed."_

He took the fish and brought it to his lips before taking a big piece of it. He chewed it for about two or three minutes and leaned down to press his lips against hers. Her eyes widen in astonishment. His red eyes stared at hers without any trace of emotions. She suddenly felt his tongue begging to enter her mouth. Too weak to protest she parted her lips and felt the taste and texture of fish on her tongue.

"_Is he f-feeding me?"_ She blushed in surprise. Was it some short of kiss? No it wasn't. This was only a medical emergency right? Right? Even if their lips were touching and tongues brushing, it was absolutely NOT a kiss!

"_Oh come ON! He tastes good! _grinned inner-Sakura.

"_Shut up you little brat! I don't have the energy to fight you at the moment!"_

Itachi separated their lips and took another bite of fish. This went on for about twenty minutes, utile the fish was completely consumed. When Sakura managed to shallow her last pre-chewed piece of fish, she closed her eyes again and licked her lips in contentment. Itachi watched her do the movement intently. He too licked his lips. Then he putted her down on the mattress of her small bed and left the room.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up with the sent of lavender tickling her perfect fitting nose. She opened her eyes quickly and sit up to glance around. She wasn't in her cell anymore. She was in a large red painted room with beautiful but simple decorations as a wooden chair with a red cushion, a small desk also made of wood, a large mirror hanging on the wall and a classer containing a lot of scrolls. Important ones she presumed. Her ribs had been healed and she could see, glancing at the mirror, that her under-eyes dark shadows weren't as bad as before. She also noticed that she had been washed and she wore clean clothes. Black t-shirt and black pants although they were too large for her petite body. She blushed furiously at the thought of an S-Classed criminal washing her and putting on her clothes.

It was then that the S-Classed criminal entered the room with a plate containing again a bowl of rice, a grilled fish and a glass of water.

"Eat." He mumbled nonchalantly while putting the plate on the covered tighs. She took the chopstick and broke them apart.

"_Better than uhhh… yesterday?"_

"How long have I been asleep?" She asked before putting rice into her mouth.

"Two days." He replied as nonchalantly as before. She stared at him and nodded. _"No surprising since I did not sleep for at least 74 hours."_

When she finished the rice she took the fish and remembered the "even" of some days ago. She blushed lightly before starting to eat again. Itachi noticed the blush but said nothing.

"Did you… I mean are you the one who…"

"Washed you and changed your clothes? Yes." He answered before she managed to finish her question. A deep red colored her cheeks as she stared wide-eyes at the wooden desk. He smirked at her reaction and walked towards the bed. He sit on the its edge besides her and leaned forward utile his lips brushed against her ear. Her heart beet became faster as her breath.

_"What the..!"_

"But don't worry, Sakura, I didn't do anything to you. I am not interested in sixteen girl bodies'." He whispered softly with his deep and sexy voice. Sakura blushed even more, a little bit offended at his sentence. He stood up and turned around to leave. Before he walked out he turned around and looked at her a serious look on his face.

"Don't leave this room." He warned and closed the large door behind him.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is it! Chapter two done! I wasn't suppose to update it today but I changed my mind because of a certain person who talked about dying kitties xD lol

Thank you all for reviewing and I'm sorry if I did not answer to you all but I don't have a lot of time between work home duties my bro and sis etc etc… so please understand lol

Review please and I'll update! P

See you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura sighed of boredom. She looked at the snow falling down on the other side of the window. She lifted her hand and pressed it against the cold glass as if it was containing some short of truth. Her hot breath misted it. She drew a small sakura flower on the little spot and sighed again. A week had passed since she moved in this large room. She hadn't bathed nor changed clothes and felt really dirty. Nothing really interesting happened after that. Itachi came twice a day to give her food and always said the same "Don't leave this room." before walking out. She turned her head to gaze at the massive wooden door behind her. Was it locked? What if it wasn't?

She stood up and jumped off the window frame where she had been sitting for almost and hour and headed to the door. She encircled the handle with her delicate fingers and turned it slowly.

"_It's unlocked! What do I do?"_ She wondered a little bit surprised. Did it mean she could leave the room? Would she be attacked by some Akatsuki members? Maybe she could fall into a deadly trap or a powerful genjutsu? What to do? Would Itachi sense her leaving the bedroom?

"_Who cares? I have to get out of this place before I go crazy!"_ She slowly opened the door and carefully scanned the corridor. _"Nobody in sight!" _She putted one foot on the cold polished floor of the passage and the next thing she knew, she was pinned against it. Itachi was holding her firm against the floor with is body pressed against hers and looked very unpleased.

"I thought I told you many times not to leave this room?" He scolded her, his red sharingans piercing trough her emerald eyes.

"I-I know…I just needed to get some air and… can you please get off me!" She scolded back while creasing her eyes in accusation. He stared at her.

"Are you giving me orders kunoichi?"

"No it's just-"

"You are quite cheeky. I think it's time for me to help you to remember your place medic." He said while activating his mangekyou sharingan. She turned her head aside and closed her eyes immediately feeling the fear raise within her. He locked her chin into a firm grip to force her to look at him.

"Open your eyes." He ordered. But she refused to. She did not want to suffer like Sasuke did. He was so broken when they brought him back to the hospital. He was so full of rage and hatred that he threw the plate containing the apple she had sliced for him on the floor. She did not want to see what he saw that day. His grip around her chin tightened.

"ugh… please…" she begged. " I don't want to see what _he_ saw that day…" He stared at her pained face for a moment. Was she talking of Sasuke? Did she saw him when he had used his mangekyou on him a few years ago?

"What is that _thing_ you don't want to see kunoichi? He asked in a low tone. She opened one eye cautiously and looked at his pale lips.

"The unknown fears I own…" She replied still gazing at his lips. He lifted her chin up and she caught his eyes with her opened one.

"Then don't disappoint me again." His grip on her chin loosened and he let go of her. He lifted himself up and walked pass her. "Don't you dare leaving this room again. I won't be so clement if there is a next time." He closed the door behind him. She was alone. Again. Maybe it was kind of odd but deep inside her she wished he would have stayed. She felt so lonely lately. She stood up and walked back to the window. She pressed her hands flat against the window and sighed heavily.

"I am caged"  
.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long are you going to wait before using her? I don't know how long I will be able to restrain myself from killing her. It would be very _satisfying_." grumbled Kisame. He had some short of perverted devilish grin on his face. Itachi did **not** want to know what was on his mind right now.

"You will have to be patient because I will need her assistance for at least six or seven months. So until there, I don't want to see a cut on her, is that clear Kisame?" He warned with red glowing eyes. Kisame nodded in frustration. He stood up and walked until he reached the door frame.

"You are lucky _he_ isn't here, cause she would beg to be killed right now." He said still looking before him. "You know _he_ would like to add her to his inventory so, when he comes back tomorrow, make sure he doesn't feel her presence." Itachi nodded in silence and Kisame finally left.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Cold… the wind is cold… am I… back home?"_

Sakura creaked open an eye and looked around her. It was probably midnight judging by the darkness filling the place. She felt a soft but freezing breeze on her porcelain tainted skin and it made her shiver a bit. She stood up tiredly and walked to the large window. The curtains blew violently against the window frame. Sakura leaned on her toes and pushed her petite body up to look outside. Except the menacing black clouds and the strong blowing wind, there was nothing she could see nor feel outside. She leaned back on her feet and closed the shutters. When she turned around she met too red glowing orbs staring at her from the other side of the room. She just stared back. She did not know why but she expected him to be there. Maybe the noise of the shutters hurting the window frame woke him up.

"Yes…?" she hissed seeing that he was not going to talk. She sighed loudly at his lack of response and walked back to her bed. She turned around to see that he now sat down on the floor his back leaning against the wall. She slipped back under the warm blankets, her back facing him and closed her eyes, pretending to be unaffected by his presence. After two minutes she looked behind to see that he was still staring at her. She sighed again and rolled on her side to face him.

"Look, if you thought I was trying to escape you are mistaking. I was just closing the shutters because it felt cold in here." She mumbled. Itachi stood up in a sleepy way and it was then she noticed his clothes. He was not wearing his usual Akatsuki cloak but only a long black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. He didn't even were his forehead-protector. Sakura decided that he looked younger this way, perhaps a little more friendly.

He headed toward the bed and sat on its hedge beside Sakura's covered thighs. He looked at her in a strange manner. His eyes had someway softened. Still staring at her, he lifted his hand and stroked her hair gently.

"I know."

He stood up and skirted the bed. She watched him walk to the other side of her bed with wide-eyes. He then sat down on it and slipped under the covers, leaving a decent space between them, before closing his eyes. Sakura looked at him in a shocked way.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed a bit angry at his action. He rolled on his side facing her but his eyes remained closed.

"I am actually trying to sleep."

"Oh! Don't you have _your own_ bed for this purpose?"

"The bed you are sleeping in is not yours if that's what you're implying. It belongs to the Akatsuki members so if I want to sleep here I have the right to." He hissed back. She creased her eyes in anger and turned around drawing herself as far as possible from him. She grumbled a bit on her side before quieting down. Itachi couldn't fight back a small smile. She entertained him in such a way. He never saw a girl switching emotions so quickly. He'd been studiying her for a week without her noticing of course and he came to learn a lot about her. The way she walked indicated that she felt shocked of the past events because her step were shaky and unfocused. And the way she played with a strand of her pink hair showed that she was worrying a lot.Sure, showing emotions to everybody meant weakness unless they were some relatives or persons very close to you that would never let people know how you feel. Anyway, this girl was so short tempered that he couldn't wait to see her reaction when he would tell her what he "borrowed" her for. She would surely be so angry at him that fighting back his laugher would be a difficult thing.

"Tomorrow, I'll allow to wash yourself. Just go to the door in front of this room."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up slowly and noticed that Itachi had left a long time before she awoke because "his" side of the bed was colder than her own. She also noticed that the door was fully opened. Looking carefully into the passage, she stepped outside and ran to the door in front of her. She breathed out loudly leaning against the door she previously locked for safety more than privacy. The bathroom was typically Japanese. There was tiling on the floor and walls with a shower rose on the left one. Next to the shower rose, there was a soak tub and white towels were put on its edge. There was also a large mirror hanging on the wall next to the door. Sakura turned the hot water on and unclothed herself while it was running. She looked at her thin body in the large mirror. She thought her skin looked very pale. _"You mean you look like a corpse yeah!"_ yelled inner-Sakura. She touched her skin where some bruises and cuts were visible.

She slowly entered the water and winced in pain as her wounds burned due to its hotness.

After soaking for about fifteen minutes, she washed herself with an unused soap bare. The sent of the soap remembered her of Itachi. It wasn't scented at all. It just smelled fresh and clean. She could not explain the sent tough. It just smelled like him. Maybe he also used this soap to wash himself she thought vaguely. After washing her short hair she quickly dried herself with the towel and looked around for her clothes. They were nowhere to be found.

"Is that what you are looking for my pretty?"

Sakura gasped in horror as she turned around to see someone standing in front of the door. He held her dirty smelling clothes in his wooden hand.

"You! H-how could it be… it's impossible!" She yelled with a husky voice while holding her towel more tightly.

"So we meet again, little cherry blossom." He chuckled and took a step toward her. She stepped back in fear but she was stopped soon enough. She looked down and saw thin strings rapped around her arms and legs, holding each pairs tightly together. Her towel fell on the floor and her perfect forms were reveled to the intruder. She gasped in shock and tried to free herself from the strings that drove into her tender skin. Blood trickles ran down on her nude body but she kept wriggling. Her wet hair was sticking on her neck and forehead.

"Let me go!" She yelled in despair. The men lifted his hand and a string encircled her delicate neck. Some blood trickled down her neck to her collar bone. He licked his lips before leaning down to the base of her neck. Sakura froze when she felt his cold tongue lick the blood all the way from her collard bone to her throat. She shivered in disgust. He lifted his head to look into her eyes and licked his lower lips.

"Delectable." He grinned before leaning down again.

"Let her go Sasori." The said man turned around and glared at the new intruder.

"Is _it_ yours Itachi?" He spat nonchalantly.

"Don't touch her again. She'll be useless if you torn-up her mind." He replied as nonchalantly as the other missing-nin. Sasori turned back to Sakura and leaned until his lips touched her ear.

"You must be very skilled if he forbids me to _taste_ you" his lips brushed against her ear and she shivered in disgust when she heard the word "taste".

"I said don't break her." Itachi hissed a little bit annoyed. Sasori let go of Sakura and she dropped harshly on the wet floor. She breathed heavily and tried to hide her body as much as she could with her small hands. Sasori made his way to the door and stopped when he reached Itachi.

"Let me know when you are done playing with your new toy." He said before exiting. Itachi did as if he didn't hear and walked to Sakura who was bleeding and trembling of fear. She evaded his eyes and crawled back on the cold and wet floor until she hit the tub. Itachi took off his cloak and covered her shaking form before taking her bride-style.

She trembled even more when he entered the room she had been staying in and closed the door with his foot. When he walked toward the bed she started to wriggle violently in his arms while letting small gasps escape her lips. He putted her on the bed and reached for something in his pocket while he sat beside her. Her eyes followed his movement carefully. When he took it out of his pocket she saw it was holding a white handkerchief. His hand reached for her bleeding throat and he wiped away the small dribble. It was so delicate, the motion made by his long fingers covered by the soft material felt like a caress on her injured skin. He moved down to her fragile collar bone. She closed her eyes as she felt his hot palm brush slightly against her bare skin. He stopped at the edge of her shoulder and looked at her before taking off of her arm the dark cloak. He took her arm with his other hand and slid the handkerchief slowly from her shoulder to her frail wrist. His hand slid from her under-arm to her wrist. He closed his fingers around it noticing how small it was. He then stoked the back of her hand gently with his thumb. She shivered at the touch. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look into his glowing orbs. He looked at her hand and putted it down on her thigh before wiping her other side. When he was done with her arms and neck he looked at her legs and back into her eyes.

"Wipe you legs and I will bring you some clothes." She followed his retreating figure with her eyes and shook her head. She looked at her legs, moved the cloak and started to heal the cuts with her green glowing hands. _"what's with him..."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we go! I hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make it longer ;) I also wanted to thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate it! It helps me continuing so keep on reviewing please! lol Take care y'all+


End file.
